Flores del Silencio
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Shion tenía un ramo de flores y todavía no sabía cómo deshacerse de él. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había comprado. O quizás sí lo sabía pero no deseaba admitirlo porque en el fondo, era más tímido de lo que parecía. 【SPIN-OFF de "Besa la Traición"】


_[One-Shot]_

* * *

**Flores del Silencio**

—Shion & Yuzuriha—

_Shion tenía un ramo de flores y todavía no sabía cómo deshacerse de él. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había comprado. O quizás sí lo sabía pero no deseaba admitirlo porque en el fondo, era más tímido de lo que parecía._

**A**dvertencias: SPIN-OFF de mi fic **Besa la Traición. **| Un poco de OOC.

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.

"The Lost Canvas" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Flores del Silencio _© Adilay Fanficker.

**N**otas:

Apenas fue el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Patriarca, por lo que he decidido dejar salir a la luz un pequeño fragmento de mi otro fic; el cual si desean leer, está en mi perfil.

En mi fic no aclaré este punto: ¿para quién son las flores que Shion compró? Y supongo que ya es hora de revelarlo ja.

Espero les guste. Aunque debo admitir que es... triste.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Esa tarde, Shion de Aries podría verse tranquilo; incluso se podría decir que estaba meditando un poco en sus próximas tareas, pero la verdad no era tan simple. Mū estaba haciendo algunas compras en el pueblo y él por fin tenía un momento para pensar…

«Soy un idiota» se dijo arrepintiéndose de haber cometido una locura ayer.

¡Sí, una locura! ¿Y es que en qué momento se le ocurrió que era una buena idea pedirle al florista que le mandase con Agasha un ramo de flores blancas?

¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?

«Son solo flores» se intentó calmar, «y no las compré con malas intenciones».

Por supuesto que no. Shion las había comprado porque…

El chillido de lo que pareció ser un ratón lo descolocó, cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que su _pedido _acababa de llegar. Aunque le pareció muy raro que la chica que lo llevaba estuviese ocultando su cara con mucha vergüenza.

Shion no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Todo bien?

La jovencita Agasha saltó en su lugar al oírlo.

—Disculpa, te he asustado.

—No, discúlpeme usted a mí —dijo ella rápido.

¿A qué se refería? Shion no lo supo y siendo franco, le dio mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Ella se sonrojó por un segundo, más tarde empezó tartamudear.

—N-no… no es nada, disculpe, hoy digo tonterías —dijo tomando el ramo que él había estado esperando—. Aquí tiene —ofreció bastante nerviosa.

De acuerdo, admitía que había sido una locura pedirle al florista que le mandase un ramo como este; pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir que al final podría valer la pena. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sonreía, porque nuevamente se había enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. En su mundo fantasioso donde sus responsabilidades no valían nada y su vida como hombre sí; esa a la que él mismo había renunciado para ayudar un poco al mundo.

—Gracias —dijo él sin darse cuenta que Agasha lo miraba con atención.

—Señor Shion… disculpe si sueno entrometida pero esas flores son pa…

Shion por un segundo se alegró de que Agasha no completase esa cuestión ya que ni él mismo sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo esa efímera paz se hizo pedazos cuando vio venir su mayor dolor de cabeza desde Manigoldo.

Y él con un ramo de flores en sus manos. ¿Por qué las Moiras estaban tan decididas en no dejarlo torturarse él solo? ¿Por qué el afán de hacer que Kardia de Escorpio apareciese cuando él menos lo quería cerca?

Y no estaba solo. Albafica de Piscis también iba con él, y por la cara de su compañero, Shion dedujo que no estaba nada feliz de ir con Kardia.

¡Mierda! Kardia estaba sonriendo, mirando las flores blancas.

Si el maldito las tocaba o le rompía los nervios con sus estupideces, Shion en definitiva le haría bozal de metal y se lo pondría; luego tiraría la llave al mar y que ahí la fuese a buscar.

—Wow, wow. Shion —canturreó mostrando una sonrisa ladina—, ¿qué hiciste para que la pequeña florecita te entregue algo tan bello? —se acercó a las flores y las olfateó, pero Shion lo apartó de un manotazo en la cara—, auch. No eres nada delicado.

Como si a Shion eso debiese de importarle. Kardia no era estúpido y sabía cómo usar su ingenio para joder al prójimo; más si ese prójimo era él o algún otro Santo que se tomase su trabajo en serio.

—Cierra el pico y no digas tonterías —gruñó pensando seriamente en sí hacer ese bozal—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me apetezca comprar un ramo de flores? ¿Acaso es un crimen?

—No, no —se rio alzando las manos—. ¿En serio lo compraste?

—Vámonos, Kardia —espetó Albafica mirando el espectáculo a una distancia prudente.

A Shion no le sorprendería que a estas alturas Albafica estuviese a un paso de tirar a Kardia por las escaleras. Pero haciendo gala de su nulo sentido común, Kardia lo ignoró.

—Aww, yo creo que es encantador. ¿Tú qué crees, Albafica? —preguntó sin perder la sonrisa la burlona, de hecho, la ensanchó más cuando vio que Albafica estaba de malhumor. A Shion eso no le sorprendió—. ¿No te pone celoso? Shion ha de tener más flores que tú, si esta encantadora muchachita le regala un ramo cada vez que viene a visitarnos.

¿Qué?

¿Ahora estaba metiéndose con Agasha? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Kardia que no podía dejar a los civiles fuera de sus tonterías? Lo que en esta ocasión sí le sorprendió, fue que Albafica estrechara su mirada sobre Kardia y que además, éste le sonriese aún más burlón.

—Cállate, Kardia —espetó Shion tratando de evitar que Albafica terminase yéndosele encima a Kardia para desfigurarle esa sonrisa a golpes—, pagué dinero por ellas como todos los demás.

—No lo creo —desacreditó entre risotadas para que al final se diese un pequeño golpe en la frente—. ¡Dioses! Y todo este tiempo pensé que la pequeña florecita venía a entregar flores a la hermosa Sasha pero resulta que también le da flores a Shion. Oye lindura, ¿no tendrás algunas ahí para mí también?

Como Kardia amenazase un paso más el espacio personal de Agasha, Shion mismo iba a arrojarlo por las escaleras. Una cosa era meterse con ellos, que sí podían golpearlo cuando les colmaba la paciencia; otra distinta era tratar de hacer sentir bastante incómoda a una joven que sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.

La chica, como era lógico se sintió muy nerviosa. Incluso dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza, completamente azorada, cuando Kardia se le acercó.

—Ay qué mala eres —masculló cerca de ella, ocasionando que Shion por pura casualidad captase por un segundo que Albafica estaba apretando los puños—. ¿Sabes lo que le hago a las chicas malas que no me regalan flores?

Más roja de la cara de lo permisible, Agasha se sintió imposibilitada para hablar, como era normal teniendo a ese idiota hablándole en ese tono estúpido.

Albafica al fin calló a Kardia tomándolo de su largo cabello para sacarlo de ahí.

—Dije que nos vamos ahora, Kardia.

—¡Hey cálmate! ¡Respira hondo! ¡Cuenta hasta diez! ¡Cuenta hasta diez, maldito loco!

Albafica en ningún momento cedió su agarre mientras se iban y por Shion eso estuvo bien.

—A veces creo que Kardia es un suicida —suspiró Shion.

Agasha asintió con su cabeza. Más tarde ella se retiró sin volverle a preguntar nada, cosa que Shion agradeció en silencio.

Y ahora, ¿qué hacer con estas…?

—¿Maestro?

Shion estuvo a punto de saltar en su sitio cuando oyó la voz de Mū. Estuvo a punto de reñirlo de no ser porque si lo hacía sería demasiado sospechoso.

—Lindas flores —comentó el chico con sus brazos llenas de frutas, y piezas de pan.

—Sí… Agasha las tenía y me pareció que podía darme el lujo.

De ninguna manera iba a confesarle a Mū que él las había apartado desde ayer.

—¿Agasha?

—La chica que viene con flores para Athena.

—Oh, ya veo —Mū sonrió—, pues son bonitas. Dejaré esto en la cocina; ¿necesita que lo ayude con algo más?

—Eh no —negó con la cabeza—, sólo voy a pedirte que mantengas en orden el templo mientras salgo —quiso apretar las flores pero supo que si lo hacía iba a arruinarlas.

—¿Y no quiere las ponga en agua?

—¿Qué?

—Las flores —Mū las señaló con su dedo—, ponerlas en agua.

Diablos, ¿ahora qué?

—Claro, pero primero ve a dejar eso —con el mentón señaló lo que el niño ya llevaba cargando.

—Sí, ya vuelvo —y corrió deprisa a la cocina.

De prisa, Shion miró a ambos lados y sacó una flor de entre todas; con la cara enrojecida se dio cuenta que no tenía donde ocultarla por lo que hizo uso de la larga capa que llevaba y la ocultó entre su espalda y la misma. Cuando Mū volvió, Shion le permitió llevarse las flores.

Entonces Shion salió de Aries rogando por no encontrarse a Kardia otra vez. Incluso metió ambas manos atrás de su espalda, aferrándose a la flor que tenía entre sus dedos. Sin espinas, aunque aparentemente las había tenido.

_Espinas_.

¿Por qué prontamente estaba pensando tanto en ella? En el dorado de su cabello y la fuerza de su espíritu; en lo delicada que podría llegar a ser. ¡¿Y qué estúpido se sentía?! Ella era muy fuerte, tanto que no era fácil que cualquier enemigo la pusiese en aprietos. ¿Y él preocupándose? Si ella se enteraba que a veces el temía por su integridad física, sería abofeteado con mucha razón.

Las amazonas no eran débiles; jamás lo habían sido. Sobre todo con todos los sacrificios que tenían que hacer sólo para dar las vidas en caso de ser necesario. De hecho, Shion estaba consciente de que las mujeres guerreras podrían llegar a ser más fuertes y decidas que muchos otros Santos.

Dioses, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! En realidad, no debía estar incluso desvelado por eso; no es como si no la conociese. ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué ocurría?!

De acuerdo, ¿podría admitirlo ahora que estaba solo con sus pensamientos? Se sentía nervioso, jamás en su vida le había nacido el deseo por hacer un pequeño obsequio y en lo absoluto si a eso le incluíamos que ella debía estar muy ocupada. ¡Ella era una amazona con mucho trabajo!

Además, tampoco quería que las cosas fuesen malinterpretadas. Él buscaba darle sólo un ramo de rosas; ¡y ya! No buscaba prometerle nada ni jugarle nada. ¡Absolutamente no!

Pero cuando vio al florista de Rodorio sonreírle cuando Shion pidió discreción con su pedido fue… como si el hombre y todos los que estuviesen al tanto de esa petición pensasen que Shion buscaba _algo más _con la mujer a la que quería darle el presente.

¡Y no era así!

¡En absoluto no!

¿Acaso ella pensaría lo mismo?

—¿Señor Shion?

Esta vez no pudo evitar saltar en su sitio sintiendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se había movido aunque eso no hubiese pasado.

—Perdón, ¿le asusté? —no hubo burla en su voz.

—Eh… no. No, lo hiciste… sólo estaba… pensando.

Al darse vuelta y mirarla, se extrañó que Yuzuriha no portase su armadura sino una toga común de aldeana. Incluso su cabello estaba suelto y siendo mecido por el viento.

Debió haberse mostrado más extrañado de lo que Shion pensaba que estaba ya que ella sonrió con timidez.

—Hoy es día de lavado —dijo como si excusase su falta de "presentación".

—¿Qué?

—La ropa —ella alzó los hombros—, acabo de terminar de lavar y ahora doy un pequeño paseo. ¿Y qué tal usted?

Shion sintió sus mejillas calentarse cuando se percató de no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en medio de Rodorio con algunas personas viéndolos de lejos. Obvio, dos Santos (una mujer y un hombre) congeniando como ellos dos lo hacían, a veces era como un imán de miradas para los curiosos.

—También —dijo rápido—, pensaba un poco.

—Lo noté —ella sonrió pícara—. ¿Le molesta si camino con usted?

—No —incluso negó con la cabeza—, adelante.

Yuzuriha no era una mujer que hablase todo el tiempo, su personalidad era demasiado tranquila; en realidad eso jamás fue un problema ya que de ellos dos, Shion era el que más sacaba conversación cuando se veían. Sin embargo él no quería iniciar con un "_¿cómo has estado?_", cuando hace algunos días había sido el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Shion apretó la flor que seguramente ya se había estado maltratando.

Con el esfuerzo que Agasha debió haber pasado transportándolas o con lo que ambos habían pasado con Kardia; eso no debía ser.

Intentó darse valor, ¿cómo? Inhalando profundamente.

—Yuzuriha… —su voz apenas alcanzó el nivel de un soplido, por lo que ella no lo escuchó.

—¿Sabe? Últimamente he pensado… en lo bien que se siente pasear por el pueblo sin preocupaciones.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Es tranquilo y me da gusto saber que a Hades le costará mucho volver —comentó aliviada—. Por ahora las cosas van a ser muy tranquilas.

—Ojalá —susurró.

No quería pecar de pesimista, pero Shion y muchos otros Santos (quizás incluso la propia Yuzuriha) sabían que Hades era tan solo uno de todos los bastardos del Olimpo que se les metía entre ceja y ceja acabar con el mundo. Y que Athena básicamente estaba sola peleando contra todos ellos y sus molestos ejércitos propios.

—Vamos, piensa en positivo —ella le dio un pequeño golpe a su hombro cubierto por la armadura.

Esa armadura que le recordaba que su vida jamás sería "normal". Qué nunca sería un hombre libre de su voto hacia Athena y el resto del mundo.

De pronto, Shion tuvo un ferviente deseo por abrazar con fuerza lo más cercano que tenía. Abrazarla a ella; sentir el calor humano… y que ella lo abrazara también, pues era la única mujer en todo el mundo que (estaba seguro) no lo apuñalaría por la espalda. La única mujer que podía confortar su entristecida alma.

Pero si hacía eso, Shion sabía que su anhelo, ese que llameaba con desesperación adentro de su pecho, no iba a conformarse con ese pequeño roce y querría más. Más de lo que quizás Yuzuriha ni ninguna otra mujer jamás le daría.

Sólo por eso Shion apretó el tallo de la flor hasta que esta cayó de su capa y él detuvo sus pasos para recogerla.

—¿Una flor? —Yuzuriha se dio vuelta cuando él ya la había recogido.

No se había dado cuenta que durante todo el camino, Shion la había estado maltratando.

—Qué bonita —susurró viendo con curiosidad cómo Shion la estaba viendo. Incluso la sostenía con cuidado para que no perdiese más pétalos—. ¿Está bien, señor Shion?

"_Señor_", ¿ese era el modo perfecto para dividirlos? ¿Era así como ella marcaba distancia entre ambos y le decía a Shion que para ella él no sería más que un "_señor_" aunque ellos sólo tuviesen un maldito año de diferencia?

Quiso apretar la flor entre sus manos hasta hacerla polvo.

¿En qué maldito momento se le había pasado por la maldita cabeza que una maldita flor iba a hacer que Yuzuriha le sonriese? ¿En que lo llamase sólo por su nombre? Muy para su pesar, Shion se sintió profundamente abatido cuando cayó en cuenta de que la respuesta estaba en el grado de dolor que sentía en su pecho. Un dolor tan grande que incluso ella pareció sentir.

—Señor Shion.

"_Señor_". Si tan solo Yuzuriha supiese que esa simple palabra era la que estaba hiriendo al Santo, ¿dejaría de decirla?

Él no iba a arriesgar la paz mental de Yuzuriha con sus problemas mentales; no iba a atormentarla con emociones que ni él mismo sabía lo que eran o lo que significaban.

—Estoy cansado —masculló tragando saliva pesadamente—. Tómala —se la ofreció al fin.

Era lo único que podía ofrecerle a ella. Una flor maltratada, con pétalos arrugados y sin tallo.

Qué patético se sentía.

Yuzuriha se extrañó pero en el fondo pareció entender que Shion no quería cargar con _esa cosa_. Así que ella alzó sus manos (más pequeñas que las de él) y recibió lo que quedaba de la flor después de pasar tortuosos minutos soportando las manos ásperas del Santo descargando frustración en ella.

—Gracias —musitó ella sonriendo levemente, sin embargo Shion no se dio cuenta de eso por estar mirando al frente.

—Debo irme ya, nos veremos después.

Ella se quedó ahí de pie viéndolo partir. Abriéndose paso entre un montón de gente que le respetaba y admiraba. Viéndolo irse con un semblante peor del que había tenido cuando lo encontró.

Yuzuriha no supo qué la flor que sostenía en manos, era el equivalente perfecto a cómo estaba el alma de Shion de Aries en estos momentos. Sin embargo se imaginó (acertadamente) que esa flor no había aparecido por casualidad y en realidad había sido para ella todo el tiempo.

Dejándose embargar por emociones muy femeninas, y muy humanas; la guerrera acarició delicadamente los maltratados pétalos viendo por última vez la imagen de Shion retirándose a su casa en el Santuario. Parpadeó con cuidado… preguntándose si la suavidad de los pétalos sería igual al fino rostro del único hombre que jamás podría verla a ella como una mujer.

Sería ridículo siquiera pensar en que él considerase que ella…

«Al menos tú sí eres para mí» pensó viendo la flor en sus manos. La tendría todo el tiempo hasta que ésta se marchitase por completo.

Hasta entonces la pondría a un lado de su cama y le hablaría imaginando que su voz podría alcanzar al único hombre que ella jamás podría tener a su lado. Al único hombre al que le confiaría la vida y le entregaría la suya de ser necesario.

El único hombre que le ha regalado una flor en toda su vida… aunque no haya sido intencional.

…

Ya era muy pasada la tarde cuando Shion se sentó en las escaleras al pie de la entrada de Aries, escuchando a Mū hablar de sus progresos en el entrenamiento y contestando algunas dudas que el infante pudiese tener al respecto.

Aunque en realidad no estaba del todo en el mundo real con Mū. Sino en una cabaña algo apartada, oyendo una suave voz femenina que le relataba cómo había sido su día. Pero eso era sólo un sueño suyo bastante indecente, pues él no debería estar pensando en la casa de una mujer que ni siquiera le veía como a un igual, sino como a un superior al que debía respetar cada vez que lo veía.

De pronto Mū se silenció a sí mismo.

Alguien se aproximaba.

—Disculpe mi interrupción caballero Shion —oyó a Agasha a sus espaldas—, pero paso a retirarme.

—Eres bienvenida cuando desees volver —dijo mecánicamente dado a que la joven tampoco se veía con ganas de charlar.

Agasha sintió y ofreciéndole una diminuta sonrisa a Mū. Sólo Shion se había dado cuenta de que su joven discípulo no estaba muy familiarizado con el acercamiento femenino (no guerrero) y cada vez que la chica florista le hacía un ademán muy _raro_, él se sentía nervioso lo que le provocaba desviar la mirada.

De cierto modo, ese comportamiento le recordaba a sí mismo y a sus años como aprendiz…

Cada vez que ella le sonreía, él simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa salvo sonrojarse y guardarse a la perfección cualquier comentario "no apropiado".

Shion miró al frente, a Agasha, al cielo y luego a Mū quien le veía algo preocupado.

—¿Todo bien?

Él asintió.

—No —dijo siendo completamente contradictorio—, pero no es algo de lo que te debas preocupar.

—Maestro…

—Ve a descansar —lo paró, en verdad no quería tener una conversación profunda con Mū y llenarle la cabeza de tonterías que no necesitaba siendo tan joven e inexperto—. Mañana tendrás un entrenamiento difícil.

El niño dudó por un segundo pero al final asintió.

—Sí —se levantó con lentitud—, qué pase buena noche, maestro.

Ambos sabían que Shion no iba a dormir bien. Ni siquiera lo intentaría.

Él niño no sabía por qué pero lo presentía; muy en el fondo Mū tenía la sensación de que su maestro estaba sufriendo por algo que no tenía nada que ver con los dioses, sino con algo muy personal que quizás jamás le revelaría. Algo que atormentaba a su mentor de tal forma que los ojos de éste expulsaban ese dolor.

Y es que el hombre anhelante de calor (y de amor), que se ocultaba tras la Armadura de Aries ansiaba poder poseer con todas sus fuerzas a alguien que estaba lejos, muy lejos de él.

Muy lejos de sus brazos.

Muy lejos de su alma.

_Como debe ser._

Pero no podía evitarlo; Shion suspiraba por alguien que quizás nunca le querría del mismo modo en el que él empezaba a sentirse. Ese pensamiento y el temer que fuese correcto, estaba matando al Santo de Aries. Pero él, haciendo gala de su estricto entrenamiento no iba a mostrarlo; ni siquiera a su querido discípulo.

Su corazón moriría en el más estricto de los silencios donde su mente podría imaginar un mundo donde él no era _Shion de Aries_ y ella no era una amazona que sólo lo veía como a un compañero de armas. Un mundo donde él podría ser un hombre común y Yuzuriha la mujer maravillosa que siempre ha sido, a la que pudiese adorar como se merecía.

Adorarla cómo él jamás podría hacerlo ahora por miedo al rechazo; por miedo a sus propios deseos. Por miedo al futuro. Por miedo a dañarla más de lo que su propio hermano había hecho.

Yuzuriha merecía una vida normal y era evidente que con él eso jamás iba a ser posible.

Tenía que olvidar todo lo que su mente pudiese imaginarse. Dejar ir todas esas ridículas fantasías de niño donde él podría ser feliz junto a ella.

Tenía que vivir en la realidad.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Wow, en serio necesito ayuda si todo lo que hago es poner tristes a los personajes jajaa. Disculpen que no fuese rosas y caramelos pero les recuerdo que este one-shot es un **spin-off **de mi otro fic, el cual les invito a leer si son fans de la pareja **AlbaficaxAgasha**. Quizás al final nuestro querido Patriarca sí obtenga lo que desea. 7w7_

_¡Gracias por leer y seguirme! _

_Si en algún momento me doy cuenta de que este fic tiene errores de dedo u otros, volveré a acomodarlos. ¡No se preocupen!_

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
